Fairy Tail: The Dragon and The Princess
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Lucy reads her story to her kids, Draco and Nova, and mate her Natsu, about how a princess left her life behind and in turn came to meet a boy, waiting for his father to return. While waiting for him together, they find out who they really are and begin to realize that their friendship had turned to love. NaLu One-Shot hints of Gruvia.


**Hello Everyone!**

** This is just a short one-shot I began writing yesterday and finally finished up today. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think! Enjoy the story!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: The Dragon and The Princess**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, the guild was packed this morning. Gray was over with Juvia, who was telling him to put his clothes on, causing half the members to yell at him as well.

"Gray! Seriously!"

"Put some clothes on!"

"There are kids here ya know!"

Natsu just shook his head, some things just never change. He looked around and found Happy with Carla. He smiled at them, it was about time that they got together. The fire mage then looked around the gild trying to find his own mate, Lucy.

She had gone to the guild early today with their daughter, Nova. Nova had most of her mother's features, however Nova had inherited Natsu's hair color and Natsu however, noticed that the little girl often showed a little bit of his attitude sometimes. She also seemed to be outspoken like her father, which is what Natsu loved about her.

"Hey dad, where's Mom and Nova?" a voice asked him.

Natsu looked down and saw his son, Draco. The boy was trying to hide behind his father, looking as some of the older mages fought with one another. Natsu was surprised how timid his son turned out to be, he wasn't sure if it came from him or Lucy. There was a time before Igneel took him in, when Natsu was like Draco, not sure about anything.

Draco had his mother's blond hair but he had his father's strong eyes. He resembled his father more than his mother, especially when it came to eating or sleeping. Though most of the time the boy would hardly leave Natsu's side or even Lucy's. He only hoped that he would break out of his shell one of these days.

"They're somewhere around here, I bet Lucy is off somewhere with Levy. Mavis only knows where your little sister could be." Natsu answered him.

"Maybe she is off with Jack somewhere." Draco said.

Natsu sighed, Jack was Gray and Juvia's son. Those two had gotten along together a little too well for Natsu's liking, however Lucy on the other hand told him to leave them alone. He just shook it off and decided his mate was right, they were only eight years old now, it would a while before he'd have to worry about Nova dating.

"There's my favorite little man." A cheerful voice said behind them.

Natsu looked behind him to find his mate hugging Draco, who didn't seem to mind it all that much at the time. He smiled as she let go of their son.

"I've been looking around for you. Where' Nova at?" he asked her.

"Oh she was playing with Jack outside with the others. They've been at it all day now."

"Figures that's where they'd be." Natsu said.

Lately the kids of Fairy Tail had been acting out scenes from their parents' past. Though it seemed their favorite one so far was what happened after the Magic Games. Natsu still remembered it like it was only yesterday. Never in his life was he so scared of anything, he'd still have nightmares about that day.

Natsu had watched Future Lucy die in order to save their Lucy. Though in Natsu's eyes it didn't matter, at that time what he saw was HIS Lucy dying, HIS Lucy take her last breaths. When they had made it back home, Natsu was over at Lucy's a lot more than usual. In fact he'd hardly ever leave her old apartment. Happy would often stay there as well, seeing as he didn't like being away from Natsu or Lucy either. The blue exceed found himself having reoccurring nightmares about Lucy dying as well.

It figures the kids would like that story. Though to them it just seems like a fairytale, told over a hundred times and Natsu wanted it to stay that way.

"Don't you want to play with them Draco?" Lucy asked her son.

Draco shook his head and looked up at his mother.

"They always make me play the dragon and I don't like how they have Nova pretend to die every once in a while either. I don't like being the bad guy." Draco said.

Natsu was surprised to hear they had Nova pretend to die but then realized he might be talking about when they said about the other Lucy passing away.

"No one likes being the bad guy Draco but you know not all dragons are bad right?" Natsu asked his son.

Draco looked up at his father a little confused.

"But dad in every story I've seen the dragon is always the bad guy. The prince is the one that comes in and saves the princess by slaying the dragon. I don't like those stories." Draco admitted.

Lucy smiled at her son then looked over to Natsu, who began to laugh.

"It all depends how you look at Draco. How about when we get home, we'll read mom's story she's about to publish soon. It might change your mind about that." Natsu said smiling at his mate.

Lucy just shook her head at him, of course he would find a way to get her to read her own story to them. She had thought about waiting until Christmas or some other special occasion, but this seemed to be just as good.

"Really? Can we Mom?" Draco said beaming at his mother.

"Sure, it's getting late anyway. How about I go get your sister and we'll head back home." Lucy said to her son.

"Alright!" Draco said cheerfully.

Lucy went off to find Nova and Natsu and Draco remained near the bar for them. Mira had given Draco something to drink while Natsu ate some fire food, until Lucy and Nova finally came back. Nova ran right up to her big brother and smiled at him.

"Mom's going to read us her book?! Did you hear?!" She asked him excitedly.

Draco nodded and smiled at his sister.

"Yup! As soon as we get home so let's get going!"

Draco grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her out the guildhall doors. Natsu and Lucy both laughed before taking off after their kids.

The group walked the path that used to be Happy and Natsu's old house. Though when Lucy became pregnant with Draco, Natsu decided to expand the small house, so they could all live together. Happy stayed for a while and would often stay over at Carla and Wendy's. Now most of the time Happy stays at their home, wanting to be close to Natsu and Lucy.

When they arrived home the kids ran over to the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch waiting for their parents to sit with them to read them their mother's story. Lucy smiled and went into her work room to get her book, while Natsu got something for the kids and himself to eat.

After a few minutes all were sitting with each other, Lucy and Natsu sat on the couch while the kids sat in front of the couch, anxiously waiting for their mother to begin reading the story. Lucy opened the book and began reading the story.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess. She lived in an extravagant castle with her mother and father. When she was just a little girl she had loved living in her castle. Her mother would read her stories about a prince coming to save the princess and would live happily ever after. The princess loved reading those stories with her mother and hoped that one day she too would be like the princess's in her stories and fall in love with a handsome prince." Lucy began.

"Awe mom you said that it wasn't like the other stories." Draco whined.

"Draco shush I want to her the rest of Mama's story." Nova scolded her brother.

Natsu laughed at his kids and turned over to his mate.

"Go ahead Lucy, what happened next?" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled then returned to the book.

"As the years flew by, the princess found that not all princesses lived a happy life. During those few years her mother became very ill, so she would read the stories her mother had told her, hoping that they would make her feel better. Sadly they didn't work, the queen only got worse with each passing day."

"Finally there came the day that even the queen herself knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She had called her daughter to her chambers and smiled at her daughter."

"'I'm afraid I don't have much time left my dear.' She told her daughter."

"The princess's eyes filled with tears at her own mother's words. It couldn't just end like this right?"

"'Remember dear that not all stories have the same endings. Life is full of surprises, twists, and turns. You will find your own prince one day, just remember that he may not be what you'd always imagined he'd be.' The queen told her daughter."

"Those were the last words the queen spoke before she finally passed away in a peaceful sleep. To this very day, the princess kept those words close to her heart, knowing that one day she will find the man of her dreams."

"As the years went by the princess found that the castle she had once loved as a child, became empty. Since her mother died, the king had kept to himself, not wanting any contact with his own daughter. Things stayed this way for a very long time, until the princess finally decided she had, had enough of this life."

"She had always watched the others in the town and noticed how happy they seemed. They weren't rich and weren't royalty but they were truly happy. She was jealous of them and wanted to live her life like that. They had no responsibility and a chance to have adventures. The princess knew then that she could never have that kind of life living in her castle. It was time to leave."

"The princess decided to sneak out of the castle and run away. She packed her bag with enough money to last her a year or so. Once all her things were packed, she made her way quietly through the castle. She was almost out the door until she heard her father talking. Being the curious girl she was, she leaned against the wall near the door, then peeked inside. There she saw her father talking to another man, he looked like another king, probably from one of the neighboring countries. She was about to leave until she heard her name being used. At first she thought she was caught but then realized they were talking about her, so she listened very carefully to their conversation."

"'Yes so it is settled, Lucy will marry your son. Thus ensuring that our countries will forever be allies.' Her father spoke."

"'Yes, in a month's time the wedding will take place. Are you sure your daughter will be willing to do this?' the man asked her father."

"The princess looked closely to her father's face and saw simply no emotion written on it."

"'My daughter's feelings will not matter. This is something she simply has to do and I will be sure to make her see that.' Her father answered."

"The princess was in shock. How could her father do this to her? This wasn't how her story was supposed to go and surely this is not what her mother meant by her dying words. No this wasn't her story and she was going to make sure it stayed that way."

"With that the princess fled out the doors of her castle and ran through the town. She couldn't stay here, she had to go far away from all of this. Somewhere she could call a home, somewhere she could find her own prince and fall in love with him, just like her mother had intended for her."

"I don't like the king Mom. Why would he do such a thing?" Nova said with anger in her voice.

"Let your mother finish the story Nova." Natsu told his daughter.

Lucy returned to the book and began reading the next part.

"The princess had been on the run for nearly a year now. During that time she saw no signs of anyone looking for her, not even her father's guards, which made her feel relieved. She had come to a small town far from her castle. There she found a small place to live and was able to make a few friends along the way. However none of them knew of her true identity. The princess never said who she was, in fear that word would get out where she was and she would be drug away to marry someone she didn't love."

"It was a beautiful day when the princess decided to take a walk through the nearby forest. She loved nature, it made her feel peaceful and happy when she walked. Almost like nothing else in the world mattered."

"While she was walking the princess noticed a boy walking ahead of her. His clothes were far from fancy but enough to give the impression that he had come from the town as well. When she got closer she decided to talk to him."

"'Hello there.' She said to him with a smile."

"The boy seemed shocked when she talked to him. The shock soon faded and was replaced with a sad look."

"'Hello.' He said in almost a whisper."

"Why are you here?' she asked him."

"'I live here in the forest, my father went missing some time ago, so I just remained in the forest, waiting for him to return.' He told her."

"'Oh well, if you don't mind could I wait with him for you?' she asked him."

"He looked at her in surprise. No one has ever asked him, let alone talked to him. There was something about her that he liked."

"'If that is what you wish but keep in mind that I've been waiting for years for him to return. Could you really want to wait with me for that long?' he asked her."

"She smiled at him before she gave her answered."

"'Of course I would. Waiting alone is no fun and I bet it's lonely. Didn't you ever want someone by your side?' she asked him."

"He thought about her question before he answered her."

"'Yeah I always wondered if what it would be like. Though no one has ever taken the time to even talk to me. So I just assumed that it would never happen.' He admitted."

"'Well now you do.' The princess said."

"'Come on, I'll take you to my home.' He said walking ahead. The princess quickly followed behind him."

"He's been waiting for years? How could he wait such a long time?! Why would he stay there?!" Nova exclaimed, not believing what she had just heard.

It was Natsu that answered his daughter.

"Well Nova, what if I disappeared? Would you wait for me to return no matter how long it took?" he asked his daughter.

Nova did not hesitate to answer her father's question.

"Of course I would!" she almost yelled.

Draco then looked up at his dad. Worry was painted all over his face as he stared at his father.

"You wouldn't leave right dad? You're not going to disappear right?" he asked him almost crying.

Natsu tussled his son's hair.

"I'd never leave you guys. You have nothing to worry about Draco."

Draco's eyes got brighter at his dad's answer.

"Come on Mama what happened next?" Nova asked her.

Lucy immediately returned to the book.

"As days turned into years, the two patiently waited for the boy's father to return. During that time the two were growing closer together. Some days the princess was able to get the boy to go into the village to meet some of her friends. The boy warmed up to her friends rather quickly and it became habit of going into the village every other day to visit them but they would always return to the boy's home, to wait for his father."

"The princess began to develop feelings for the boy. He was handsome and he was strong. The two were close in age, the boy was only a few months older than her. The princess thought that this must be how it feels to have a best friend, that was the only logical reason she could think for her feelings. However within the next year she noticed that the feelings wouldn't stop growing. When the two were apart she would miss him, knowing that she would see him again in a few hours. This couldn't possibly be feelings she had for a best friend. That's when she finally realized she was actually falling in love with the boy and it made her heart ache thinking that the boy might not have felt the same way."

"Little did the princess know, that the boy himself had realized he was in love with her. Thinking that she might not feel the same way, he kept it hidden, for fear of losing her forever."

"Then there came a day when both of them decided it was time for the truth to come out, not of their love but who they truly were. The princess looked to the boy right at the moment he looked at her. Without thinking both of them spoke."

"'I have something to tell you.' They both said in unison."

"The boy looked at her first and told her to go first. At first she objected but he said he wasn't going to change his mind. The princess knew this was very true, the boy could be very stubborn.

"'I'm not actually from this town. I live miles away from here. I'm actually a princess of a country far away from here.' She told him."

"The boy was shocked but wanted to know more of why she would leave that behind."

"'Why did you leave?' he asked."

"'Don't get me wrong, I did love it there when I was very little. It was after the death of my mother, that I finally noticed how empty I felt there. I wasn't truly happy with my life. I had no friends or anyone to talk to, even my father shut me out. So I decided to leave but when I did, that's when I learned I was going to be married in a month to a man I didn't meet and I knew didn't love. After that I left with my things and came to be here.' She said looking over at the town."

"'It was the best decision I ever made, if I hadn't left that place, I wouldn't have met the friends I made here and most importantly.' She paused and looked at the boy. 'I wouldn't have met you.'"

"The boy was surprised at her words. He didn't care where she came from, all that mattered was her alone. The girl that came into the woods. The girl that talked to him. The girl that offered to wait with him. The girl that he fell in love with."

"'I guess it's fair if I tell you now right?' he said looking up at the sky, now turning red as the sun was setting."

"The princess waited for him to speak, when he did she was blown away."

"'I'm not all human. I'm actually a dragon. My father that left was a powerful fire dragon, he taught me everything I know. Then he left without a word. I've been waiting for him ever since. Unlike you I'm glad I stayed where I was.' He said before turning his gaze to her."

"'Why is that?' she asked him."

"'Because I wouldn't have met you if I left.' He said as a blush came across his face."

"The princess smiled looking at him. She noticed the blush and wondered if it meant what she thought it did."

"'However now that you know I'm afraid you won't see me the way you used to. I understand if you want to leave but that won't change the fact that I have fallen in love with you and I know I won't love anyone else.' He said in a whisper, waiting for the princess to walk away."

"When he sat in silence, thinking that his worst fear would come true. That he'd lose the love that he thought he would never be able to find. He would be alone again and no one could fill that place in his heart."

"Then something amazing happened, the princess leaned over and cupped his face. She brought his face close to hers and then, she kissed him. The boy's eyes widened for a moment and then slowly began to close as he gave into her kiss. A minute later they parted and looked each other in the eyes."

"She began to laugh which confused the dragon. Why was she laughing?"

"'What?' he asked her."

"'It's funny, my mother always told me stories about princes saving their princess from a dragon. Even some that slayed one. She would tell me those stories but before she died she told me that life is full of surprises.' She then turned and smiled at him."

"'Who would have thought that my prince was actually the dragon all along.' She said in a cheerful tone."

"The dragon then hugged her and the two laid on the grass in the open field."

"'You know maybe those stories you were told were the opposite.' He said to her."

"The princess turned to the dragon in confusion."

"'What do you mean by that?' she asked him."

"He then smirked as he began to speak."

"'Ever think that those princesses were actually kidnapped by the prince? That they were stolen away from their dragon.' He said."

"The princess was speechless at his words. She never saw it that way before. Then she turned to her dragon with another question in mind."

"'How do you know those dragon's weren't bad?' she asked him."

"The dragon smiled as he answered his princess's question."

"'In those stories that you were told, did the dragon ever once harmed the princess?' he asked her."

"The princess took a moment to remember those stories. She remembered the dragon attacking and breathing fire but as she thought about it, not once in the story did the dragon ever come after the princess like that. It was only the prince that was attacked."

"'I never thought about that but you're right. The princess was never attacked by the dragon.' She answered."

"'I like our story though and this dragon is not going to let some prince take you away.' He said with fierceness in his voice."

"'I know and if it ever did, I will always find a way to find you again.' The princess answered."

"'And so the princess fell in love with the dragon, living happily ever after.' The dragon said, looking at his princess."

"'The way it was meant to be.'"

When Lucy finished the story Draco jumped up and hugged his mother.

"I love that story Mama! The dragon isn't the bad guy!" Draco said happily.

The two kids then ran off to play, now with a new story to tell their friends and to reenact. Lucy went to get up but was stopped by her mate sitting next to her. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Now I wonder how you came up with that story." He said in a mocking tone.

"Why Natsu I have no idea what you are talking about." Lucy said almost sarcastically.

He then tackled her on the couch and pinned her down, smiling down at her.

"The dragon is true to his word and living happily ever after with the princess." He said keeping in mind the end to her story.

Lucy smiled as she snaked her arms around him.

"And she wouldn't have it any other way." She said laughing as she copied the exact words she had wrote in her story.

The two then closed the gap with a kiss, remembering how lucky they were that Lucy had left her 'castle' to come to Fairy Tail and meet her prince, the dragon.

**Well that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and as for the names I looked up meanings on google and found these names. Draco=Dragon, Nova=Stars, and Jack I found under Ice because it's a reference to Jack Frost. However I couldn't find any others to go with it and I actually liked that name for Gruvia's kid. If you liked the story please feel free to leave a review or favorite. Other than that, thanks for reading guys and I will see you all next time!**

**~wolvesfinalden**


End file.
